


between the lines

by ever_blue



Series: when there's a will [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alcohol, M/M, actually-mature-for-once oikawa tooru, and if you squint again there might be an actual plot, arm-wrestling, bros being bros, canon-verse, college students, dares, if you squint there's matsu/akaa/maki, in one night to be more specific, it's basically a gathering at kuroo's house with the chosen few, osama game, there's a skype chat in the beginning but that's about it, until he gets drunk, very fancy oikawa tooru, yes all of this happens in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_blue/pseuds/ever_blue
Summary: “So you’ve heard of me. Wow. I feel sorta honoured.”“You should, Kuroo-kun. Shall we head over there?”“Yeah, I think Bokuto is getting Iwaizumi to chug his second can of beer. You want one?”“Yeah, but…” Oikawa holds up the bottles of vodka. “…it ain’t no party without real alcohol, right?”--Basically, Iwaizumi invites his three other best friends to his roomate's best friends' gathering at their apartment. What Iwaizumi didn't expect was for Tooru to swoon over this other ex-captain from Nekoma. It gets real good (or bad, in Hajime's case) from there.mattesun: luckily you guys are just in the same collegemattesun: imagine living with himstarboy♋: it should be an honourable thingbarazumi: it’s okay I guess. i mean we still see each other around campusbarazumi: so it’s nothing dfferent??A DISSAPOINTMENT: oikawa is living the solitude lifeA DISSAPOINTMENT: learning how to start fire from rocksA DISSAPOINTMENT: while iwaizumi is getting the suck of his life from his roommatemattesun: OOOOHHHHHHHHHHstarboy♋: WHATbarazumi: iT ISN”T LIKE THATmattesun: and we now know the REAL reason iwa did not wanna move in with oikawa





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'm back.
> 
> It's important that you read the notes at the end! But for now, please enjoy while I utterly fail at their characters, the development, the entire language in general.

February 21, 2017  
12:12 A.M.

 _starboy_ _♋_ _is now online_  
  
**starboy** **♋** **:** the weather’s killing my hair  
**starboy** **♋** **:** hello there, you two ....φ(・∀・＊)  
**your everyday hiro:** oh noooo  
**your everyday hiro:** ooohhhh noooooooooooooooooooooo  
**mattesun** : whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
**mattesun:** gg oikawa  
**mattesun:** such impeccable timing as aways  
**mattesun:** always*  
**your everyday hiro:** we were just about to get down to business oikawa  
**starboy** **♋** **:** well I’m truly sorry to interrupt  
**starboy** **♋** **:** by the way, this is a GROUP CHAT  
**starboy** **♋** **:** iwa-chan and I would be able to see anyways  
**starboy** **♋** **:** don’t let me stop you  
**your everyday hiro:** well if you put it that way  
**starboy** **♋** **:** it’s not like we’ve never seen worse  
**mattesun:** well our aim was to gross u 2 off either way lolol  
**mattesun:** where IS iwaizumi anyway  
**your everyday hiro:** yeah it’s been a while since the 4 of us actually had  
**your everyday hiro:** like  
**your everyday hiro:** a proper chat

 _starboy_ _♋_ _changed the title to_ **please don’t send nudes**

 **mattesun:** R U D E  
**mattesun** : maki you know what to do  
**mattesun:** oi oi oi don’t leave me here  
**starboy** **♋** **:** welp he has abandoned you  
**starboy** **♋** **:** it’s just me and you now matsun  
**mattesun:** oh god why  
**mattesun:** what did I do to deserve this  
**starboy** **♋** **:** ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
**mattesun:** I mean uhhh  
**mattesun:** im so LUCKY  
**mattesun:** LUCKIEST  
**mattesun:** MAN  
**mattesun:** ALIVE

  
_your everyday hiro changed the title to_ **DICK PICS FTW**

 **your everyday hiro:** you called, my damsel?  
**starboy** **♋** **:**  …  
**mattesun:** you leave me…just to put this stupid name  
**mattesun:** i…  
**mattesun:** I can’t even  
**mattesun:** I TRUSTED YOU  
**starboy** **♋** **:** i’m disappointed maki  
**your everyday hiro:** well I tried okay

 _mattesun changed your everyday hiro to_ **_A DISSAPOINTMENT_**

 **A DISSAPOINTMENT:** oh wow rude much  
**starboy** **♋** **:** i like the improvement tbh  
**starboy** **♋** **:** it fits the name bearer  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** okay FINE  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** i’ll bear this name just for you, my love  
**mattesun:** NO GUY who has such bad taste in naming groups can be a lover of mine  
**mattesun:** not even you  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** </3  
**starboy** **♋** **:** tough luck makki  
**starboy** **♋** **:** but SRS where is iwa-chan????/????  
**starboy** **♋** **:** he’s the one who ordered us to be here  
**mattesun:** yeah just as we were about to have sex over our webcams too  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** oh NOW you want the sex??  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** iwaizumi seemed like he had something important to say tho  
**mattesun:** I always want the sex  
**mattesun:** a l w a y s  
**starboy** **♋** **:** omg guys  
**starboy** **♋** **:** today I heard the best pick up line  
**starboy** **♋** **:** wanna hear it?  
**starboy** **♋** **:** do you wanna?  
**starboy** **♋** **:** wanna?  
**mattesun:** it won’t disappoint me anymore than maki’s dumb name  
**mattesun:** fire away  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** HEY  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** i’ll have you know  
**starboy** **♋** **:** OKAY  
**starboy** **♋** **:** hey boy  
**starboy** **♋** **:** are you a hot dog stand?  
**mattesun:** is that a rhetorical question or  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** I’m cringing already

 

_barazumi is now online_

**starboy** **♋** **:** CUZ YOU MAKE MY HOT DOG STAND

_barazumi has left the group  
you may not send messages to this person_

**mattesun:** oikawa  
**starboy** **♋** **:** D:  
**mattesun:** look at what you did to poor iwaizumi  
**mattesun:** poor thing is scarred for life  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** i laughed so hard my noodles came out from my nose  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** it was not pleasant  
**mattesun:** what is UP with your timing today oiks  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** but heck I’m screenshotting all of this  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** for the kids back home  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** this is gold  
**starboy** **♋** **:** well maybe he left because the name you put is STUPID  
**starboy** **♋** **:** >:(  
**mattesun:** highly doubt so  
**mattesun:** to think that you and iwaizumi got scholarships into one of the best unis in Tokyo  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** im still shook  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** where exactly did you hear that pick up line Tooru  
**starboy** **♋** **:** at.. the subway…  
**starboy** **♋** **:** this weird guy was using it on another man  
**mattesun:** welcome to Tokyo, baby  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** I’m suddenly scared to move in with you, issei  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** tokyo sounds dangerous  
**mattesun:** fear not  
**mattesun:** I will never let strange men speak such charming, seductive words to you  
**starboy** **♋** **:** what a romantic  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** oh hush oikawa  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** I’m being swept off my feet <3  
**starboy** **♋** **:** your apartment is just 4 stations away, right? Me and iwa might visit you two soon!  
**starboy** **♋** **:** which reminds me…

 

12:41 PM _  
starboy_ _♋_ _added barazumi_

 **mattesun:** wcb  
**barazumi:** I don’t wanna know..  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** it’s been a while iwaizumi  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** how’s college life with tooru  
**mattesun:** luckily you guys are just in the same college  
**mattesun:** imagine living with him  
**starboy** **♋** **:** it should be an honourable thing  
**starboy** **♋** **:** staying with me is a PRIVILEDGE  
**starboy** **♋** **:** mind YOU, matsun  
**barazumi:** it’s okay I guess. i mean we still see each other around campus  
**barazumi:** and meet each other for lunch sometimes  
**barazumi:** so it’s nothing dfferent??  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** oikawa is living the solitude life  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** learning how to start fire from rocks  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** while iwaizumi is getting the suck of his life from his roommate  
**mattesun:** OOOOHHHHHHHHHH  
**starboy** **♋** **:** WHAT  
**starboy** **♋** **:** W  
**starboy** **♋** **:** H  
**barazumi:** MY GOD  
**barazumi:** iT ISN”T LIKE THAT  
**starboy** **♋** **:** A  
**starboy** **♋** **:** T  
**mattesun:** and we now know the REAL reason iwa did not wanna move in with oikawa  
**barazumi:** …  
**barazumi:** I can’t deal with you guys  
**barazumi:** it’s NOT like that  
**starboy** **♋** **:** well YEAH??  
**starboy** **♋** **:** then why didn’t you move in with me  
**starboy** **♋** **:** you let me live by myself  
**starboy** **♋** **:** all alone  
**starboy** **♋** **:** in TOKYO IWACHAN  
**barazumi:** you were the one who didn’t want to live in campus dorms  
**barazumi:** and I already registered to live in the dorms before you decided to study in this uni  
**starboy** **♋** **:** It’s beENN loNELy  
**barazumi:** you big stupid baby  
**starboy** **♋** **: …**  
**starboy** **♋** **:** …touche  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** thank god we are studying in a different college  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** right issei?  
**mattesun:** the four of us in the same uni sounds about as dramatic and bad as the kardashians  
**mattesun:** well, the four of us grew up tgt  
**mattesun:** to think we are all going to tokyo to study…  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** we might even get to play in an official match  
**barazumi:** that sounds great  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** it’d be 2v2  
**mattesun:** prepare yourselves  
**mattesun:** we know which pair will win  
**barazumi:** it’s gonna be us  
**barazumi:** obvs  
**starboy** **♋** **:** everyone STOPPP  
**starboy** **♋** **:** so iwa chan???  
**starboy** **♋** **:** is your roommate  
**barazumi:** oh no  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** you didn’t reply because you were distracted, weren’t you ==  
**starboy** **♋** **:** really a good suck??  
**mattesun:** yeah hajime TELL US  
**barazumi:** well if you guys MUST KNOW  
**barazumi:** you’ll have to come meet him yourselves  
**barazumi:** which is why I have gathered everyone here today  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** so tht your roommate can suck us off?  
**mattesun:** sounds like a plan  
**starboy** **♋** **:** **（・Ａ・）**  
barazumi: …why do I even try  
**barazumi:** my roommate’s best friend is holding a party at his place  
**barazumi:** no, it’s more of a gathering  
**barazumi:** I guess?  
**mattesun:** so…  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** does this mean…  
**barazumi:** yeah he asked me to bring friends along  
**starboy** **♋** **:** iwa chan is really considering us as friends????  
**barazumi:** don’t make me go down to your place to kick you  
**mattesun:** look at iwa  
**mattesun:** such a social butterfly  
**mattesun:** I’m a proud mom  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** it hasn’t even been a week of class and you’re already partying  
**barazumi:** it’s a GATHERING  
**barazumi:** it’s this Friday night  
**starboy** **♋** **:** count me in!  
starboy **♋** **:** i’d like to meet the person that’s getting into iwa chan’s pants  
**mattesun:** I’m in if you are, hiro  
**barazumi:** for the last TIME YOU ASSCRACK  
**mattesun:** you can even stay the night in my place  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** now THAT’S a delicious proposal  
**mattesun:** the proposal ain’t the only thing that’s delicious  
**mattesun:** ;)))  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** OHOHOHOHOHOH  
**starboy** **♋** **:** am I the only one here not getting any????  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** okay iwaizumi I’m going  
**mattesun:** unfortunately so, oikawa  
**barazumi:** it’s settled then  
  
_barazumi sent a location_  
  
**barazumi:** meet me here, I’ll come get you guys  
**barazumi:** is 9 pm okay?  
**mattesun:** works for me  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** nice  
**starboy** **♋** **:** i’ll skip my jog then  
**starboy** **♋** **:** just for you iwaizumi  
**barazumi:** and STOP TRAINING SO HARD WHEN I’M NOT THERE TO STOP UO  
**barazumi:** YOU*  
**starboy** **♋** **:** WHaaatt??? I CAN”T HEAR YOU  
**starboy** **♋** **:** D:  
**barazumi:** wait till I get my hands on you  
**mattesun:** WAIT WAIT  
**mattesun:** WILL THERE BE  
**barazumi:** WHAT  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** STRIPPERS  
**mattesun:** ALCOHOL  
**mattesun:** no maki ew wat???  
**mattesun:** just in case you forgot we HAVE a stripper in this group  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** oh ya I forgot oikawa is a pro  
**starboy** **♋** **:** I AM NOT  
**starboy** **♋** **:** …maybe  
**barazumi:** yeah bokuto said there’s alcohol  
**barazumi:** but feel free to bring some of your own  
**mattesun:** so BOKUTO is the lucky guy huh?  
**barazumi:** BYE  
  
_barazumi is now offline_

  
**starboy** **♋** **:** I gotta go too  
**starboy** **♋** **:** tired af  
**starboy** **♋** **:** can’t wait to see you two there!  
**mattesun:** nights oikawa  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** finally I thought you would never leave  
**mattesun:** SHH SHHH  
**mattesun:** he might stay after you’ve said that omg  
**starboy** **♋** **:** as interesting as that sounds… no  
**starboy** **♋** **:** night boys  
**starboy** **♋** **:** PEACE OUT  
  
_starboy_ _♋_ _is now offline_  
  
A DISSAPOINTMENT: ohohoh  
**mattesun:** now  
**mattesun:** where were we? ;)  
**A DISSAPOINTMENT:** ;)))  
  
_mattesun is calling…_

 

\--

 

 

When Friday finally rolled by, just three days after the group chat with the ex Seijou third years, Oikawa finds himself standing right in front of his closet, clothes strewn all around the floor and on every available surface. He glances to the hanging clock on his wall. His eyes go wide.

  
“SHIT!”

Even though it’s just the first week of class, assignments have already started to pile up. Tooru has been busying himself with studying and reading through his notes while juggling his social life (making new friends is NOT easy, even if you are as big of a flirt as Oikawa) and rest. Iwa-chan has been busy himself, so it was mutually understood – a silent agreement between them that they will hang out when they get to the gathering.

So, here, the brunette finds himself digging through all of his clothes, pulling a garment out before discarding the darn thing onto the floor, mentally cursing himself because _‘who the fuck still owns printed shirts? Oh apparently me’_ and _‘I have NOTHING to go with this tank top?!’_ and also _‘why the FUCK do I have neon leggings? Ahh… I remember now.’_

“Good times, good times.”

Silently chuckling at the memory and chucking the damned tarnation back into the depths of his drawer, he runs his hand through his neatly styled hair before sighing. Iwa-chan didn’t tell them whether would there be good looking people around or _good looking_ people around, so he didn’t know how to dress for the occasion. He glances at the pile of loose clothes, and decided to just slip on into his favourite black ass-hugging skinny ripped jeans (he’s always looked good in that) and an equally tight long sleeved button down shirt.

Once he popped on the last button, he made sure to roll up his sleeves till his slender forearms were exposed. The brunette gave himself a once over in the mirror, marvelling at the deep turquoise shirt that went _extremely_ well with his pants.

 _‘This will have to do.’_  
_  
_ He walks over to his shelf to pull out his eye shadow palette and sticks his tongue out, trying to decide on a shade.

_‘I’m a dead man anyways. Might as well.’_

 

\--

 

Oikawa was 45 minutes late.

Iwaizumi was fuming.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa, both having arrived on the dot, were donning a cup of Starbucks each, seeing who can take a clearer picture when the ex-ace rips the brunette in half. They were standing outside a shop that was nearest to Iwaizumi’s roommate’s friend’s place that has long since closed for the night. Iwaizumi was leaning against the street sign, clenching his fists that were threatening to punch something.

“You should have asked us to meet up at 8 and tell me and Issei privately to get here by 9,” Maki chimes, placing his now-empty cup into the trash. “You know how he’s like.”

“I trusted that idiot. I trusted him to be capable of being on time in a matured, adult-like fashion.” Iwaizumi slaps his hands across his face before pulling it down.

It’s true – he had too much faith in that fucking asshole.

Matsukawa looks up from his phone, looking across the street. His eyes go wide at what he sees. His hand gestures to Iwaizumi but he doesn’t take his eyes off from whatever that has his attention.

“Iwaizumi.” Said man looks up at his friend, noticing his captivated expression. “Before you kill him, you should at least take a picture of him to remember him by because holy. _Shit.”_ Matsukawa points towards where he was looking at and immediately, the other two turned towards that direction, doing a double take.

Oikawa was cat walking. That stupid idiot was wearing a big grin on his smug face, absolutely strutting towards them like he knows what he’s made of. Everything around the brunette dulled in comparison. He looked absolutely stupid, the way he was glowing and flaunting and shit. Like some dumb sparkly model from one of the magazines they know Oikawa pretends he doesn’t read.

Hanamaki wolf-called.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.

“Hold me back so I don’t smack his sorry face.”

“You got it, sir.”

They didn’t notice before, but when Oikawa was 3 steps away from them, he swung out two paper bags. It didn’t take a genius to guess that it had some form of alcohol in them.

“Yo-ho! Iwa-chan! Maki! Matsun!” Tooru beamed with wide eyes, to which the three of them could tell that a dark brown and red eye-shadow combo was nicely applied on to. What bugged Iwaizumi most was that Oikawa was literally the term “fashionably late,” what with his ass hugging jeans and piercing(s) that sparkled and all that crap.

Even though his ex-captain was smiling, only Iwaizumi can pick up the tint of fear in his eyes and expression. The way he was hanging further from the group, slightly fidgety.

 _Ha_.

Hanamaki elbowed Oikawa in the ribs, laughing affectionately.

“You look hot and all, but that doesn’t mean you get away from letting us wait for so long.”

Oikawa, for what he’s worth, actually smiles sheepishly at the three of them. Iwaizumi was stepping up to him and already aiming to grab his shirt collar when the latecomer puts down the two paper bags on the pavement and did something that the other three would never in their life expect him to do.

Tooru was bowing in apology.

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks completely, rendered speechless. From his side he could hear Matsukawa choking on something and he was sure he heard the pink haired male screech like some fucking pterodactyl. And as if the 90 degree bow wasn’t enough…

“I apologize for making you three wait for me. I got caught up. I truly am sorry.” Oikawa has never outright apologized before, not even when he made a major mistake, so to hear him say it in a small, sincere tone like this, Iwaizumi lost.

He _lost._

Iwaizumi exhaled, along with it went the last of his anger. He still knocked the head of brown hair with his fist though, chuckling silently at the “OW what was that for Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa was looking up at him from his stance, and for a bit, Iwaizumi was happy that the idiot he grew up with would actually put down his pride to apologize maturely – he was finally acting his age.

“Just don’t do it again.” Hajime huffed, starting to walk down the road. “Let’s go. I’ve texted Bokuto to tell him not to call the cops to look for us.”

Oikawa looked on at Hajime’s figure walking further and further from them down the street. He stood upright again, before Matsukawa pulled him by the shoulders.

“Dude, never knew you had it in you. Nice earrings, by the way.”

The taller brunette lightly brushed his finger along Oikawa’s multitude of piercings on his left ear, noticing that there were new diamonds on his helix and a fresh black steel loop on his daith. The brunette grinned at the both of them before picking up his packages. Maki helped with the other one.

“Thank you! And yeah, I’m glad I managed to live through another day.”

The three of them had to brisk walk to catch up with Iwaizumi (how is it possible that the shortest one walks the fastest) as well as to catch up with each other for old time’s sake.

 

 

It was barely a five minute walk to the apartment from their meeting point. They walked together again after brisk walking up to the shortest of the bunch. Through their short walk, all three of them failed to get more details out of this ‘Bokuto’ person, to which Matsun confirmed was sucking Hajime’s dick. Or the other way round. Who knows. Either way, they don’t let the topic go – not even when they going up the 19th floor in the lift.

“You’re sooooo gay for him and you don’t even know it, Iwa-chan!”

“For the last time it’s not like that please shut up-”

“Have you walked in on him naked yet?”

“Matsukawa for the love of-”

“I’m pretty sure he has. Hey, do you know the thing about dropping soap in the shower-”

“Iwa-chan, you gotta be careful where you stash your porn from now on ow ow OW OW!”

Hajime doesn’t let go of his pierced ear until the elevator doors opened, not sorry at all even though the brunette was yelping uncle, getting a leverage on his hear to lessen the pain.

Iwaizumi lets go –finally – when the four of them come to a stop in front of a door, with mildly loud music playing from the inside. Matsukawa mutters something like ‘not bad’ before humming to the music. Iwaizumi presses the doorbell.

Oikawa uses this time to notice how rich this kid must be; the floor is filled to the brim with guests’ shoes, yeah, but on the wall there were racks and racks of sport shoes ranging from Jordan’s to Nike, and it seemed like they were colour coded, too. Oikawa sneers slightly, before the door opens, letting the loud music loose from the house. Whoever came out to greet them shut the door behind them, dulling the music again.

“Iwaizumi!” A loud voice echoed through the corridor, and immediately the 3 strangers looked up to their host that was clouded in the dark. “I thought you wouldn’t be coming so I bet against Kuroo that you will, but he also bet that you would be coming too so we both win?”

Iwaizumi chuckled – _chuckled._ It was a nice chuckle that he reserves for his closer friends. Maki purrs in amusement and Oikawa just mirror’s Matsukawa’s grin.

“Yo, Bokuto. I told you I’d be here.”

The Bokuto person eventually walked up to the gate with keys jingling in his pocket, stepping into the light, and Oikawa’s jaw dropped.

Oh. Dang. No wonder Iwa-chan was smitten.

This is the first thing Tooru notices: His arms were sculpted – even more so than Hajime himself, which was saying a lot. Next were his broad shoulders, then up to his sharp jawline, then his oddly pretty doe eyes. Iwaizumi’s ‘friend’ was _also_ wearing a loose fitting tank top with even looser sweats, and his hair was kept in a black cap. He rocked the street-casual look.

Oikawa felt over-dressed already.

He gulped.

The three outsiders watched in mild interest as Bokuto finally got the gate unlocked after many unsuccessful attempts before walking straight up to his new roommate to give him a tight hug.

Matsun and Maki were snickering at the display, and Oikawa could barely hold back his own laughter – his childhood best friend looked so small and flustered for once. It was sorta endearing (and crazy, really, how much Bokuto had turned Iwaizumi into this big softy in such a short period of time when it took him years to even get Hajime to sleep with him when they were in junior high) but Oikawa decides that he doesn’t mind, if it meant Iwa-chan was happy.

Bokuto releases the short raven then. Oikawa didn’t want to point out the subtle blush he had on his cheeks in fear of having a piercing pulled out forcefully.

The owlish boy looked up to them, and smiles genuinely with his hands on his hips, chest puffed up.

“You guys must be his childhood friends he won’t stop talking about!” Bokuto said, before Iwaizumi smacked his back from behind with a “I DO NOT!”

This only threw the other three into another fit of giggles. Oikawa’s eye shadow must’ve been smudged by now with his tears but it’s all worth it.

Bokuto walked up to him, grinning still, with a hand extended. Tooru gasped softly before smiling again, taking his hand.

“Nice to meet you! I’m-”

“Too good for Iwa-chan,” Oikawa interrupted, smile growing wider at the other’s surprise and blush. From the back of his mind he could’ve heard things along the line of “Oikawa I’m gonna maim you in your sleep just you wait” and “nice one captain,” but he could’ve been just imagining things.

Bokuto chuckles low and scratches his cheek. “Well, I don’t know about that, it could be the other way round. My name is Bokuto, if you didn’t already know, Oikawa Tooru.”

Said person raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Have we met before, by any chance?”

The owlish smile was back at full force.

“Who could ever forget the face of prodigy setter from Seijou?”

Oikawa was the one who was taken aback this time. Sure, he had a lot of female fans, and a few male ones back in Miyagi, but -

Hanamaki walked up to the both of them, smiling at Bokuto.

“You’re Bokuto Koutaro, aren’t you? Ace of Fukurodani last year?”

The brunette blinks at his pink haired friend, then to the guy in front of him, trying to put the two and two together. He jumped.

“You- You’re Bokuto Koutaro! No wonder your name was so familiar! I should’ve known.” He points an accusing finger at his best friend who was looking down at his feet. “Why didn’t you tell us before hand?”

Iwaizumi answered nonchalantly. “I thought you would have recognized him, you volley geek.”

Matsukawa chuckled from behind. “I already knew who Bokuto was when Iwaizumi mentioned his name.”

Bokuto sparkled at the three of them.

“Oya? Iwaizumi has mentioned me to you before? That’s hella sweet! Iwaizumi, you spoil me!”

From the corner of his eye, the brunette could see his friend rub the back of his neck, mumbling something too low for him to catch. But that wasn’t the main point here.

“So all of you knew that Bokuto from Fukurodani would be here.”

Bokuto smiled lop-sided at him. “Yeap, it’s me in the flesh. Take it all in.”

Oikawa shrugged, heaving a sigh.

“Well, it wouldn’t be surprising, since our Uni has a strong team too. It’s only natural two aces would meet here. I’ve never really seen your face before, which explains why I couldn’t recognize you. But,” he watches as Bokuto deflate slightly before inflating again when the ex-setter beams at him. “I’ve definitely heard of you. Nation’s top 5 ace.” He smiles again, making sure his head tips at the right angle before looking at Bokuto.

“It’s an honour to meet you.”

Maki chirps in. “It’s our first time hearing him say that too, Bokuto-san. You should feel proud.”

Bokuto grins, all teeth and gums before clapping his strong hands onto their shoulders.

“Just Bokuto is fine, jeez man! Don’t need to go all formal. Hey hey, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, I know the both of you too since Iwaizumi showed me your group picture before. He even set it as his - ”

Iwaizumi swoops in, dragging Bokuto by the arm into the direction of the apartment.

“They don’t need to know anything else!”

Bokuto snickers before turning his head to the three of them in some kind of an owl imitation.

“You guys look great, by the way!” Oikawa smiles really wide at this too, unsure of how to respond (though he was sure 50% of what the enthusiastic spiker said was meant for Iwa-chan to hear). Thankfully Bokuto calls out to them again.

“Well, what are you guys waiting for? The party’s just starting!”

 

 

\--

 

 

As the four new ~~late~~ comers entered, they couldn’t help but gasp simultaneously at how…

Normal it looked from the inside.

The space was wide, yes, but decoration and furniture was minimal, which explained the circle of people sitting on the floor instead of the 4 seater dining table by the dry kitchen, playing blackjack with a money pool in the middle.  The lighting was dim, and the music was loud, but Oikawa could immediately make out that the few in this place were definitely all dudes. No signs of female life.

Hopefully he was getting some tonight.

“Well, look who decided to join us!”

A figure stood up from the circle, walking towards them. A familiar face, yet again. He had piercings too, and blonde hair with an undercut. A dangerous glint in his eyes, with a dangerous smirk to match.

“Oh? Terushima-chan, what a surprise! I wasn’t expecting you to be here in Tokyo too!” Oikawa let his head fall back with his glance casted downwards, inwardly happy with the few inches he had on Yuuji of Johzenji.

Bokuto cut in between them. “Mm? What’s this? Old rivalry?”

Terushima chuckled somewhat fondly before shaking Tooru’s waiting hand. “Nah, we’re cool now. I’m here to scout for colleges, actually, because my father stays here in Tokyo.” He extended a hand to Hajime who took it graciously. “It’s nice to see you guys again.”

Matsukawa walked up to him and hooked an arm around his shoulder like they were old friends. “I believe a certain _captain_ still owes us Ramen for losing a bet. Am I right or am I right, Takahiro?”

Maki grins, putting down the paper bags of alcohol onto the nearest table before walking up to the short blonde. “My my, I still haven’t had the chance to try the food here.”

Yuuji laughs, and from here, Oikawa stares at his tongue piercing. He wonders how good it will feel against his own tongue, deep in his thro-

 _‘I_ really _need to release all this pent up sexual frustration.’_

Iwaizumi chuckled that fond chuckle even Oikawa rarely gets to hear, and this time it was directed at Bokuto who was looking at the five of them with a nervous (or curious, Oikawa can’t tell) expression.

“Don’t worry,” Iwaizumi had to partially shout, speaking over the music so Bokuto could hear. “It’s just that we played against Johzenji before, and Terushima and those two there made a bet to see who would win. Loser buys the winner ramen, which brings us here.”

Oikawa claps the ex-ace and captain’s arm, legs weak when all he felt was taut muscle mass. “We promise to try to keep the damage in this house to a minimal,” he said, watching Terushima bickering with Maki and Matsun.

When Bokuto nods in understanding and smiles at Oikawa, the brunette throws in a wink, chuckling at how Bokuto immediately goes red in the face.

Well, Oikawa wouldn’t consider himself a _sadist_ but…

Terushima got out of the two actual sadist’s hold, walking up to Iwaizumi and Bokuto. Hanamaki shoved his hands in his pocket again, smirking at how pink the blonde’s cheeks were. The guy walked up to them and tooted.

“Didn’t pin you as anything else but straight, Iwaizumi- _san_.”

Iwaizumi scoffed, chin pointed up in a challenging stance.

“Who said I wasn’t?”

The lean brunette was about to interfere with a smart-ass comment when Bokuto beat him to the punch with a very loud ‘HAAAA?’, surprising everyone at how absolutely disappointed he sound.

“You…you’re straight? I was sure that you we-were bi, at least!” He exclaimed, hands flailing everywhere.

Hajime choked on his words, and even in the dark, all three of them could tell that the raven was a spluttering mess. Oikawa laughed again, barely dodging his best friend’s kick to his ass, and this time even Terushima joined in his fit of giggles, before mentioning something like ‘ _I’m gonna get some beer for you guys_ ’ and left the small group.

Tooru stood back up with a huge grin, wiping away his tears again and _I should head to the toilet later to check my make-up._

“No, no Bokuto-chan. Iwa-chan is anything _but_ straight.”

“Who’s straight?”

Oikawa jumped at the unfamiliar mellow voice that was spoken directly in his ear, blowing a warm breath of air directly on his cold metal piercings, sending shivers straight up his spine. His mind went blank for a moment from the sensation and before he had half a mind to throw a punch to the stranger behind him, the person walked into Oikawa’s peripheral.

Bokuto hooted, grabbing the guy (holy shit he’s tall) by the shoulder.

“Kuroo, these are the guys I’m talking about! Oikawa, Iwaizumi, meet Kuroo, the dude who asked me to invite you guys.”

The brunette’s brown eyes met molten gold ones in the dark. Those eyes were questioning, curious, sparkled with interest. They didn’t break their gaze. It took nearly a full second for Oikawa to take in the appearance of the other person; lanky, definitely taller than the brunette himself. A head of messy hair Oikawa wasn’t sure whether it was styled to look like that or the after-effect of electrocuting oneself. A really _, really_ sexy smirk, sharp jaws, slender neck and broad shoulders.

All in all, he was everything Oikawa wasn’t.

Oikawa tore his gaze away when this ‘Kuroo’ person walked up to Hajime to shake his hand. He didn’t want to admit it, but he definitely jutted out his lower lip like some 5 year-old because Kuroo didn’t come to _him_ first.

Shake _his_ hand first.

“Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi. I’m sorry you have to live with this idiot,” he said in that ridiculous after-sex voice again, shoving a finger in the owlish guy’s direction.

“OI, what did you say about me Kuroo?!”

Iwaizumi shook his head, smirking in return. “He’s fine. Better to live with than someone else I know.”

All three heads turn to him simultaneously. Iwaizumi just looked displeased at him in general and Bokuto was giggling. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk, stepping over to Oikawa in just one step. _Damn him and his long legs._

“Oya? I don’t know what you did to deserve that burn but it’s fancy meeting you here, Oikawa Tooru- _sama._ ”

The way the cat-like guy added the honorific that dripped with sarcasm and spite made the brunette’s eye twitch in annoyance and hair stand on end. He smiled back sweetly in the way he knows drive people insane – a tilt of his head, eyes wide and vulnerable, and lips curled up saccharine sweet. _‘Oh, this guy I_ definitely _know.’_

“Ehhh? It’s been a while since anybody called me that, Kuroo _Tetsurou.”_

He relished in the way the taller male glanced down to his mouth when Oikawa innocently licked his lower lip excruciatingly slow, only to end it with a lip bite.

Oikawa doesn’t know when to give in, no.

He takes this time to glance around the room. By now, Iwaizumi has been dragged to where the others were by a very happy Bokuto, leaving the host of the night and just Oikawa still standing near the entrance.

Kuroo tears his eyes away from his lips, sadly, and stares down at the brunette in a loopy grin.

“Ohoho? So the grand king of the court,” Tooru winces at this painful nickname, “actually recognizes me? I don’t think we’ve met yet, until today.”

Oikawa shakes his head and grits his teeth. “No, but I’ve definitely heard of you. Your team was the most likely we would have played against – that is, if we hadn’t lose, ya know?”

“Hn. Seems like I’ve hit a sore spot, huh?” Kuroo drapes his long arm on Tooru’s shoulder and the latter could smell cheap alcohol off his body. But…

…Kuroo was hot.

Even with just a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black T-shirt.

Tooru waves his hand dismissively. “Nah, I – we’re over it. And my volleyball career with Iwa-chan has just started,” he grins up to the tall bastard who still had the lofty grin.

“So you’ve heard of me. Wow. I feel sorta honoured.”

Kuroo drags him closer by the shoulder and Oikawa just rolls his eyes. The shorter of the two starts walking towards where the others in the living room, feeling somewhat tired from unboxing past wounds and memories.

Well, he’s here to party, and a pity party wasn’t on his to-do list when he agreed to come.

“You should, Kuroo-kun. Shall we head over there?”

“Yeah, I think Bokuto is getting Iwaizumi to chug his second can of beer. You want one?”

“Yeah, but…” Oikawa prances over to where Maki left the paper bags and held up the contents for Kuroo to see. “…it ain’t no party without _real_ alcohol, right?”

The raven stared at the clinking glass bottles of vodka and tequila, then back to Oikawa’s nasty grin.

“I like the way you think.”

 

\--

 

The party went how Oikawa expected – talking, more music, eating greasy pizza, drinks, card games, video games (Tooru had to admit, Kuroo had a nice collection of PS4 games) and even more catching up. It seems that everyone in this room know each other, or at least have heard of each other as most of them have volleyball backgrounds. There was the pretty setter from Fukurodani who had nicely introduced himself to the Seijou bunch as Akaashi, and a few others who were from Bokuto’s team as well.

Strange enough, Terushima brought Futakuchi Kenji from Miyagi as well, the latter still in the midst of a Naruto 1v1 battle with Nekoma’s current setter, Pudding-chan.

_(“Aren’t Terushima, Pudding-chan and Kenji too young for alcohol, Bokuto-chan?”_

_“Beats me! Well, Kenma doesn’t really drink but the other two can hold their liquor better than all of us combined.”_

_“Nice. I’d like to see them try.”)_

Speaking of Nekoma, it appears that half the team was here as well. The red-headed libero and the freakishly tall silver head-kun. Freakishly tall silver head-kun was chatting up Maki and Matsun by the couch while small libero-san was lounging in the dry kitchen with some Fukurodani players.

_'Well, at least they didn't invite anyone from Shiratorizawa.'_

It was already a little over ten p.m. and Oikawa is starting to feel himself truly unwind -with the help of the vodka he brought, of course- and his body felt warm. While the brunette definitely knows that he is the centre of attraction in this very gathering (he could practically feel the strangers in the room undressing him with their eyes) he still made sure to put his magnetism on maximum, not feeling the slightest guilt at how _lewd_ he must be looking right now.

Right now, at the dining table, he was standing over Iwaizumi, cheering his best friend on in an arm wrestle match against… well, against everyone who had enough guts to take Iwa-chan on, but now it was Bokuto’s turn.

Oikawa was standing to Iwaizumi’s side - hair slicked back, a drink in his hand, shirt only half buttoned.

By now, there was already a crowd around the table to watch the showdown. Those who were unlucky enough to be on Bokuto’s side were thoroughly distracted by the smooth expanse of skin of Oikawa’s exposed collarbones and neck.

The brunette smirked devilishly.

_(“Is there anyone who’s straight in this room, Akaashi-kun?”_

_“Everyone here is as straight as a pretzel, so I’m afraid not.”)_

“Woah, someone is turning up the sex appeal real high tonight,” Maki commented, coming back to Tooru’s other side with a shot of vodka. Bokuto and Iwaizumi were holding each other’s hands now, with Yaku to be the referee by holding their arms in place. “Any reason?”

Oikawa watched as Yaku counted the ex-aces down before taking a sip of whatever beverage was in his cup, noting how neither of them was planning to lose. _Cute_.

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“You are pure evil, you know that?”

“Yep. And I’m betting that Boku-chan will win.”

Maki groans at him just as a certain raven walked up to him, a can of beer in his hands just as Yaku counted down. The ex-aces both started off strong, giving all they had, neither one relenting. The both sides were cheering them on like a cage fight.

“Mm? Did I hear ‘bet’? This sound fun.”

Oikawa blinked up at him before turning back to the match. Iwaizumi was going red in the face from exertion, and Bokuto’s arm was quaking from pushing up against the other. “Why? Wanna bet?”

Kuroo smiles back lazily.

“Sure. How bout this. I bet that Iwaizumi will win, and if he does, I get to play a round against you.”

The brunette notes the slight slur in Kuroo’s words and hums in contemplation.

“Okay. And if I win the bet?”

The raven chuckles low near his ear, and it’s doing things to Oikawa. “I don’t think Bokuto stands a chance against your bara-god there, but if you win, how bout I owe you a favour? Name anything you want. Valid till the day I admit that Bokuto had the stronger team.”

Tooru laughs but the sound was swallowed by the loud cheers around them. Bokuto was able to push against Iwaizumi and it looked like the latter was about to give in, back of his hand almost touching the table. By now, both of them were sweating and panting, and Bokuto gripped the other end of the table with his free arm for more leverage. Iwaizumi was just barely to resist being pushed down completely.

As the crowd cheered on for Bokuto, Oikawa smiles blindingly at Kuroo who was taking a sip of his beer.

“You should have more faith in your best friend, Kuroo-chan.”

Kuroo swipes his tongue across his lips and shakes his head.

“Nope _, you_ should have more faith in _your_ best friend.”

Oikawa furrows his brows when he hears it. The crowd’s cheers for Bokuto became cheers for Hajime, more intense and whoops of surprise was heard from every angle. Tooru places his attention back to the match, eyes going wide when Hajime pushes against Koutarou, veins and biceps popping, actually being able to push the latter back to his side, only to slam Bokuto’s arm to the table in a really loud thud.

Iwa-chan won.

Cheers and congratulations and ‘oh shit he’s fucking strong man’ were being tossed around, but from where he stands, Oikawa could see Bokuto basically _swooning_ for his best friend who has thoroughly defeated him. They were both panting and huffing and giving each other fond smiles before getting up.

Ew.

“Guess it’s our turn now, hmm?” Kuroo was walking to where Bokuto sat, plopping himself on the chair. He gestures to the chair in front of him.

Oikawa reels in his shock and grimace to put on a smile, rolling his shirt sleeve further up his elbow before sitting across him.

“Oi, Yaku, could you referee for us as well?” Kuroo calls, and the strawberry-haired guy nodded as he walked up to the table.

With the host’s public declaration, the guests who have dispersed gathered around the table again. The crowd made Tooru slightly nervous, but just by looking at Kuroo’s shit eating grin from across him with his fans and friends by his side, he wanted to prove that he’s no porcelain doll.

“Oi, Asskawa.”

The person of insult turned to the source of the voice to find his three best friends standing right behind him – Iwaizumi with his pout and the couple with their grin. Tooru wanted to ask them to cheer for him but the three looked at each other for a minute before giving him a thumbs up at the same time.

“Show Nekoma who’s boss.”

“We trust you, captain.”

“Destroy him.”

Oikawa laughed at how close the encouragements hit home; it’s been a while since he stepped onto the court with them. Instead, he faced Kuroo again who was stretching his arm and spinning it in circles (the bastard had the audacity to roll up his sleeves till his shoulders) and those who were behind him were mainly his and Bokuto’s ex-teammates. Bokuto himself was standing next to Kuroo, and the both of them were looking at Oikawa expectantly.

 “You’re right handed, right?”

“Yeah, and you aren’t?”

Kuroo cocked his head to the side nonchalantly.

“I’m ambidextrous; a habit I’ve picked up in middle school.”

Tooru purred, massaging his wrist a bit before placing his right elbow on the table and arm outstretched to Kuroo, inviting him to hold it. “Let’s put both of your hands to good use, eh, Kuroo-chan?”

 Kuroo’s eyebrow twitched before he grasped Tooru’s palm firmly, squeezing it a little (whether it was on purpose or not, Tooru wasn’t sure) before leaning in slightly as well. Tooru notes that his opponent’s palm was warm, slightly calloused, but overall really nice to hold. Arm’s nicely muscled as well, if Tooru mighd add.

The brunette felt pretty confident, what with the alcohol buzzing through him. Besides, it was this arm that served his killer serves.

It was probably the alcohol’s fault too that Oikawa finds Kuroo sorta pretty, with his face so near and his golden eyes shining wickedly at him in the dark.

Yaku held their fists together in the middle of the table like some sort of pastor marrying two guys, and counted down from three.

 

\--

 

“Man, Kuroo,” Bokuto heaved a sigh, snickering at his best friend. “I still can’t believe Oikawa crushed you just like that. Like, you didn’t even stand for ten seconds, dude.”

Oikawa was basking in his victory after bumping fists with Iwa-chan. Kuroo, to say the least, was still pretty bummed out that he was defeated by the prettiest guy in the room. Tooru hears Kenma saying something along the lines of “that’s gonna leave a mark in his ego” and glows even brighter, munching on the last bite of his pizza.

Kuroo glared at his grey haired friend, massaging his own wrists. “Bo, he’s no joke. I should’ve guessed. His right arm is seriously _no joke_.”

“Aww, Kuroo-chan, are you unable to accept your defeat?”

The raven directed his glare at him. Oikawa pretends he doesn’t notice the blush - _blush?_ \- across his face. “Please. It’s just that I haven’t been working out lately. And I’ve had a few drinks. Wait till I get back in top condition. I’ll make you eat your words.”

Oikawa smirks. “Whatever you say.”

Lev and Bokuto (and probably all of them, if Tooru was being honest) were both awed and amazed at how quickly the match had ended. Lev even asked Tooru for a match when Kuroo spoke up with a “you can’t even beat me how would you win against him you dumb sack.”

Bokuto walks up to Tooru this time, patting him in the back as the brunette rolled down his sleeves again.

“Good job, dude. I’ve never seen Kuroo this flustered, period. I’d like to play against you too, but it seems like something interesting is happening over there.”

Oikawa turns to where Bokuto mentioned to see the remaining guests sit on the floor in front of the PS4 set in a circle, his three best friends included. Terushima was holding a can while gesturing at everyone to sit closer, and from what Tooru can make out from the dark, there were Popsicle sticks in it. Kuroo walks up to the two of them.

“Oh? They’re starting the Osama game already? Let’s head over, then.”

“…Osama game?”

“Oikawa, you’ve never played this game?” Bokuto asks, wide eyed. “That’s the highlight of the night!”

Tooru lets himself get dragged by Bokuto to the group (and again, pretends he doesn’t notice the way Kuroo glances at his semi-exposed chest.)

 

 

 

Terushima explained the rules to all of them with a little too much enthusiasm. In his hand was a jar of popsicle sticks (Tooru got it right) and all of them listened as the blonde tried to explain to them soberly, trying to make sure all the rules were said.

It was fairly simple. The sticks are numbered to fit the amount of people in the room, except for the one special one that Teru had drawn a nice little crown on it using a sharpie. He held it up for everyone to see while explaining that whoever who gets this stick is the “King” of that one round of the game. The king can then command up to two players to do whatever the king wishes, but the king an only call out the numbers that were on the sticks, so the people the king chooses is by random.

Well, this much Tooru understands.

Maki raises his hand, catching Teru’s attention.

“Yeah, so. Anything goes? We can call whatever orders?”

Tooru grins at his friend, wiggling his eyebrow. “What were you thinking of doing, Maki?”

The blonde pouted in concentration trying to think of an answer, still trying to clear his mind from the alcohol. Kuroo, who was sprawled on the floor on Futakuchi’s other side spoke up.

“Yeah, anything goes, but the maximum the king can choose is two numbers. If anyone backs out from the command then we’ll decide on a punishment.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

Iwaizumi pokes Oikawa’s ribs, grins. “This is like truth or dare without the truth.”

“I like how they do things here in Tokyo,” Tooru snickers back.

“Any other questions? No? Okay, let’s start!” Yuuji himself picks a stick from the jar before passing it to his right, which was Kenma. “Remember to not let anyone else see your stick.”

“Yuuji you might wanna rephrase that.”

“What? Oh. Whatever. Does everyone have a stick?”

Tooru glances at his popsicle stick that had a ‘6’ scrawled on it. He was tempted to bug Iwa-chan to tell him his number, but he decides against it when Akaashi spoke up over the EDM playing over the speakers, looking critically at the others around him.

“I’m King. Let’s see. Number 2, call a friend that’s not in this room to tell them you love them.”

A collection of ‘oohhs’ and ‘that’s too easy!’echoed through the living room, all of them dying to know who was the unlucky one.

Tooru watches as Kenma, was on Kuroo’s other side flip his phone out, as passive as ever. Everybody chuckled awkwardly when Kuroo hoots.

“My my, about to call Shrimpy-kun, Kenma?”

Lev speaks up from his side, long arms stretching everywhere, nearly spilling his drink onto whoever who was sitting on his other side.

“Is it Hinata, Kenma? Are you calling Hinata?”

Oikawa raises his brows in an inquisitive manner. “Is it the shrimp from Karasuno?”

Kuroo seems to have cat-like hearing as well because even through the warm chatter and low music, he turned to Tooru when he had asked his question out loud, leaning back against the wall and stretching his legs away, giving everyone a glance of his really _, really_ nice abs.

Tooru gulps.

“Yeah, the one that’s too bright too look at.”

Iwaizumi snorts at his answer, but the brunette can only nod, willing his eyes to look at anywhere other than Kuroo’s shirt that has riled up even higher.

 Kenma speaks up, snapping everyone out of their wait.

“Hello? Shoyou? Yeah, it’s late – Wait, okay. Huh? No, no I’m fine – no, it’s really. Ugh. I love you. Bye.”

Everyone in the room cat-calls, and Kenma rolls his eyes, eventually smirking a bit himself. Kuroo elbows him, waggling his eyebrows in a really suggestive manner.

Terushima announces for everyone to pass him back their sticks, and the game continues.

 

 

 

“Number 1 and 10, switch shirts with each other.”

“Number 4 and…hmm… 5? Number 4, go sit on 5's lap for the next three rounds.”

“7 and 11, did you see what I did there? I’m a genius, really. I want 7 to give a lap dance for 11.”

 

 

As the rounds went by, Oikawa feels himself getting more and more into the game, giggling and alert and laughing with each challenge that was definitely more suggestive than the previous. So far, he’s watched as Iwa-chan sit in a very tensed Lev’s lap (he took a picture and sent it to the skype group) for three very torturous rounds, watch as Akaashi and Yaku strip their shirts in front of all of them to exchange with each other, Terushima’s nasty attempt at twerking (for whom, Tooru does not wanna mention), Maki attempting the splits, and Oikawa was victimized himself as his number was chosen to do 10 push-ups above a rather willing Kenma.

It was, indeed, a really good game.

At last, Oikawa jumped up from where he was sitting in a huge, ‘shit-eating’ grin, as Hajime calls it.

“AHA! It’s my turn now. I’ve been waiting for this moment!” Tooru lifts up his stick with the crown for everyone in the room to see. He could hear Maki and Matsun’s disgruntled sighs and Iwa-chan’s groan next to him, and grins even wider. Now that he has the stick, his mind runs through the best challenge he has thought of and came up with while being just an observer. “Hmm…”

Bokuto grins at him. “C’mon, give us a good one!”

Something about Bokuto’s tone and the atmosphere made Tooru decide that it was okay to push the boundaries of those present – it was okay to go overboard, just this one night.

He taps his chin, and accidentally catches Kuroo’s gaze when Tooru notices him shifting in his seat and he can’t look away even after the raven raises his eyebrows and nods encouragingly at him, as if challenging Tooru, saying _‘I doubt your’s will be any good.’_

The brunette narrows his eyes at him before looking around the room.

“Number 6, I want you to eat a piece of chocolate from 8’s mouth,” Tooru says.

He giggles as he watches everyone’s eyes go wide before glancing frantically at their respective popsicle sticks in a hurry.

Somebody speaks from Tooru’s right.

Futakuchi raises his stick, trying to supress whatever emotions that were running through him. “I’m 8. Who’s the lucky guy?”

Everyone grins, looking around the room. Tooru was doubting his challenge – was it too overboard? Did he take this game too far? – when Kuroo stands up from his seat with a certain grace, smirking. Everyone watches as he walks out of the circle and to his kitchen where the raven opens up his fridge, rummaging for something. Oikawa’s lips twitch when the lanky ex-captain walks back to the circle without any hurry, before plopping himself in front of Futakuchi, straddling the poor boy.

In an instant, Oikawa’s heart drops.

In Kuroo’s hand was a chocolate Kiss.

“If we’re gonna do this then I’d like to have my favourite chocolate, if you don’t mind.”

The room lights up with snickers, and Bokuto guffaws at his best friends’ confidence. Futakuchi was smirking back, eager and confident as well, hands on either sides of the elder guy’s hips. Kuroo peels open the foil wrapping and plops it into Kenji’s awaiting mouth.

The sight itself is painfully arousing.

Tooru suddenly wishes it was him under Kuroo instead.

As if hearing his thoughts, Kuroo turns to look at him dead in the eye while lowering his mouth near the sandy brunette’s.

“Is _this_ what the king commands?” Kuroo mummers without looking away from Tooru, low, sinful, through the jibes and loud encouragements from everyone else to just do it already. Oikawa swallows hard and watches as the one being straddled caresses Kuroo’s cheek, turning his attention to him instead.

Kuroo chuckles light-heartedly before closing his mouth on Futakuchi’s, and everyone in the room went wild.

“I thought we’d have to punish them for chickening out but everyone here is wild as _fuck,_ ” Iwaizumi mutters. Oikawa nods slow.

“We’ve had wild commands in the past, but none of them were as sexual as tonight’s,” says Akaashi, sipping his fruit punch.

Bokuto whistles. “It’s fine though. Everyone here ain’t straight. If they were, they’ll eventually reconsider.”

Everyone was out of the circle to get a closer look, some with their phones out to record this historic moment. It was obvious that all of them were enjoying the show.

Terushima cat calls as Kuroo pulls Kenji closer by gripping the back of his hair, and if Tooru was sitting anywhere else, he wouldn’t be able to hear the current captain of Datekou moan out loud, eyes hazy with obvious arousal. Tooru can’t look anywhere else, hypnotized by the way the raven’s tongue swirl around the melting piece of chocolate in the other’s mouth professionally. Their lips meet briefly, Kenji trying his best to keep his mouth still. Kuroo sighs and plunges deeper into his mouth to melt of the remainder of the chocolate.

“You found out that you weren’t straight from a party like this, right, Bokuto-san?”

“Yeap! Heck, it was a brutal realization.”

Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi choking on his drink, but he didn’t find it in himself to turn around.

At long last, Kuroo finishes the damn piece of confectionary. Tooru swallows again when the raven brings his head back up, moving away from a thoroughly blushing Kenji. The tall male smirked down at him.

“Thanks for the meal, Futakuchi.”

Tooru could hear Kenma gagging.

 

 

A few more rounds went by that didn’t involve Oikawa. But it was also partially Oikawa’s fault from the last dare that had gotten everyone into pushing the boundaries a little more with each passing round. Oikawa poured more gin into his empty cup by the dry kitchen as hollers and hoots could be heard from the group; no shit, because Matsukawa had accidentally ordered Akaashi and Maki to make out for a full minute.

Oikawa sauntered back to the circle where his pink-haired friend was definitely dominating the make out session. The both of them were in the middle of the circle, with Akaashi half-sitting and Maki kneeling above him to gain some height over him. Matsukawa, to everyone’s surprise, was one-hundred and one percent okay with his boyfriend making out with a stranger.

 

_“Number 9 and 10, I want you to two enjoy a nice minute-long make out session.”_

_“Oi, stupid! I’m 9!”_

_“If Hanamaki-san refuses, then we can accept the puni-”_

_“Oh? Hanamaki? Backing out from a challenge? Unheard of.”_

_“I’ll_ show _you backing out, Issei! Akaashi, scoot over here, would’jya?”_

 

Tooru sniffs his gin before taking a sip. Even until now, people were watching Maki caressing Akaashi’s cheeks softly, tongues dancing with a certain fluidity that could put many of Tooru’s ex’s to shame. Bokuto was paralyzed at how well his best friend was taking this – literally – without hesitation. The brunette tries to focus on the scene but he can’t help but feel as though someone was watching him. He shrugs it off.

It was only until Maki starts chewing on Akaashi’s lower lip, making the shorter raven moan softly, gripping at the ex-spiker’s hips and back needily when Terushima stops them.

“Woah, fellas! That was fucking hot and all…but your minute is up.”

Everyone still had their mouths open and Lev was just outright drooling at the scene. Tooru gulps, slightly dizzy from his drink, face burning from the alcohol.

Yep. It was totally the alcohol.

Akaashi was still looking up at a panting Maki with hooded eyes and bruised lips when Matsukawa spoke up, breaking everyone from their stupor.

“Well, I guess I have more jerk-off material,” Issei says in a dreamy voice. “Yo, Akaashi, you’re welcomed to join us anytime!”

Everyone chuckles, and Akaashi laughs as Issei winks at him.

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

 

 

Oikawa notices a lot of things faster than many people. He was observant, naturally attuned to his surroundings, sure, but with the alcohol tampering with his senses, he wasn’t sure what to feel when Yuuji starts to casually feel him up. Well, it wasn’t a bad kind of ‘touchy-feely,’ and Oikawa was rather pleased with how the younger male would tentatively touch his thigh or throw an arm over the brunette’s shoulder throughout the game. It made Tooru feel powerful, in some twisted, sick way when the slightest reciprocating from him would leave Yuuji, normally the confident one, into a spluttering mess. Tooru would allow Yuuji to put his hands on him, and in return, the taller male would brush his fingers absentmindedly along the blonde’s palm, getting a real kick when Yuuji stiffens under his touch.

But this wasn’t what he was talking about.

He thought that it was Yuuji all this while who had been eyeing Tooru in a way that sent his nerves on high alert.

Now that he was sitting with Yuuji and definitely far away from Iwa-chan who had been abducted by Bokuto, Tooru realized that it had been someone else’s gaze on him. The one that he had been feeling for quite a while.

_'It wasn't Teru-chan, huh?'_

The sticks were being passed again, and at his side, Terushima chuckled at the way Tooru squinted really hard to read the number under the dim lighting.

“You look really cute doing that,” Terushima whispered directly in his ear.

Oikawa chuckled in response and leaned up against Terushima more. The feeling of being watched was back, but Tooru couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Everyone looked up at Bokuto when he went ‘FINALLY!’ out loud, eyes wide without a hint of being influenced by all the alcohol he had drank. The owlish ex-captain looked around everyone in the room once before laughing wickedly. From the corner of his eyes, Tooru notices Akaashi paling even in the dim room, scooting closer to Maki with his eyes narrowed at his best friend who currently had too much power in his hands.

Bokuto crossed his arms, puffing out his chest.

“You guys had your fair share of fun. Now, I want… well, I have a ton of things I want but can I have 4 give 11 a hickey? Or suck on his fingers. Or both.” Bokuto shakes his head before looking at Terushima with a pout. “Can I ask for both?”

Terushima chuckles low – it did wonders to Oikawa’s brain – before answering.

“Sure, since this is the last round, I don’t see why not.”

Oikawa would have chuckled or responded but from his haze, he remembers the number of his popsicle stick he was currently gripping with his right hand.

He’s number 4.

The brunette’s stomach dropped even more when we watches from the other side of the room, Kuroo sliding over to the middle of the de-formed circle, giving Bokuto a thumbs-up, holding his numbered stick with his other hand for his best friend to see.

“Nice one, Bo. I’m getting a lot of action tonight, huh?”

Oikawa didn’t know whether to grimace or laugh at the irony of it all. Instead, he gently lifts Terushima from his side who’s eyes goes wide with..anger? Jealousy? Tooru wasn’t sure. With a huff, he grabbed Yuuji’s vodka shot and downed it in one go, wetting his lips with his tongue, ignoring the other teen’s look. Everyone was searching around the room to see who ‘it’ was. Tooru blinks a few times at the waiting Raven in the middle before getting up from his sitting position onto his knees, gaining everyone’s attention in an instant, including…well, the one waiting in the middle.

Tooru will never forget how Kuroo’s eyes went wide.

“Ohoho? Bro, you are. The. Best. Wingman. Ever,” Kuroo grins at Bokuto who was equally as enthusiastic as his friend after seeing who his partner was. “I’m one lucky guy tonight, huh?”

Tooru felt his blood pump, his lips relaxing into a smile again. He could do this – yeah, of course he can. He composed himself. Breathe. Exhale. What was it Bokuto ordered? Okay, he remembers. The adrenaline that pumped through his body urged him to move forward, and he can’t agree fast enough with his raging hormones.

Kuroo tilts his head, eyebrow raised in that mocking stare. “What? Backing out, Oikawa? Didn’t peg you for-”

“I just want to make sure that _you_ ,” Oikawa jeers, adjusting his shirt collar, giving Kuroo a good glimpse of his collar bone, “are ready.”

“Oh?”

Without warning, Oikawa drops to all fours and slowly crawls over to Kuroo, like a cheetah eyeing its next meal, exuding confidence with every move. Everyone in the room had their eyes on him, and he made sure to not slip up because he was prideful that way. The cat-calls and hoots from the others had nothing on the uneven loud thump of his heart.

But it seemed as if Kuroo wasn’t faring any better.

He made sure to jut his butt out and lower his centre in the most cat-like way possible, made sure to lock eyes with Kuroo who had his mouth hanging wide open, watching Oikawa’s erotic posture and lewd expressions. He relished at the way Kuroo couldn’t look away from the ministration, lust and longing apparent on his face, even with people watching their every move.

When Tooru finally reaches him, faces inches away from each other, he could see that Kuroo was very much as nervous as he ought to be.

Tooru looks up at Kuroo through his bangs and long lashes that he knows can drive a person crazy.

“Let’s give them a show, shall we?”

Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but his body definitely has a mind of its own when Tooru watches his own pale arm gently bring Kuroo’s hand towards his face – their contrast in skin colour is nice, Tooru thinks as he brings up the other’s middle finger. With their proximity, the brunette could definitely hear Kuroo’s breathing, or more specifically, the lack of thereof. Strangely, the raven was uncharacteristically quiet and obedient. Tooru manages a smirk before prodding his tongue out to lick at the finger in front of his face experimentally.

He pretends he didn’t hear the sharp intake of air from the receiver.

With hooded brown eyes, Tooru catches Kuroo’s gaze and holds him there, holds Kuroo’s arm up with his right hand and licks his finger like a real fucking porn star. It was obscene, he knows, the way he flattens his tongue out to lick the palm this time, from base to fingertip, eyes never leaving Kuroo’s blown golden pupils. Kuroo looks amazing like this; biting his own lips to stop his moans, brows creased, slightly squirming, face flushed from the stimulation – it all just fuels Oikawa even more.

“Shit…,” says someone from his right. Sounded like Yuuji.

‘ _Shit is right_ ,’ he thinks, before taking Kuroo’s entire index finger into his mouth. He hears half the room gasp, but he’s getting more kick from the soft hiss from the raven before him.

Kuroo’s finger tastes like sweat and alcohol and many things in between. Tooru lets himself wonder what Kuroo’s dick would taste like, too. He doesn’t look away from Kuroo, and Kuroo isn’t looking away from his finger that was getting the blowjob of his life. Tooru hollows his cheek, bobs his head up and down on the finger like he would do a dick; make sure that the finger is completely wet before popping off.

Kuroo’s eyes go unfocused before he groaned from the loss.

Tooru hums. “You’re strangely quiet.” He then brings Kuroo’s wet finger to his face, forcing the other male to trail his own saliva across his cheek. “All bite and no bark?”

The raven licks his lips.

“It isn’t every day I get to look at such a pretty sight. Let me enjoy it while I can.”

Bokuto spills his drink. Hanamaki drops his phone.

The brunette beams at him before he lightly licks up the middle finger again. The music somewhat drowns out his nerves, and now that the alcohol has taken control, Tooru is starting to forget that there were others in the room as well. Doesn’t really recall how he got in this position in the first place; doesn’t remember what he did to be in the presence of such a hot piece of ass. He lets loose, lets his jaw go slack before putting - _shoving, really_ \- three of Kuroo’s finger’s into his mouth this time, sucking on them like his life depended on it, swirling his tongue around them.

His face lights up with delight as Kuroo moans with parted lips when he bites down on one of the digits.

Kuroo mumbles a hoarse “f-fuck…”

Pretends that his own dick wasn’t aroused at the voice - a submissive Kuroo was a really, really beautiful thing.

He moans around the fingers himself for a little while longer before popping of for the final time, eyes never leaving Kuroo’s face. He sucks at each digit individually until they are clean from spit, lapping them up. His head was spinning. Body tingling and numb. What was it again that he was supposed to do now? Oh, yeah. A hickey. This should be easy. He drops Kuroo’s hands, notices how the other male’s brows creases when he does that.

Instead, Oikawa crawls even closer to Kuroo’s face this time, still on all fours, placing one hand on the raven’s thigh with purpose. He made sure to place his hands very, _very_ close to Kuroo’s half-hard erection, all decency flying out the window.

With his other free hand, Tooru places it on the back of the raven’s head.

Looks Kuroo in the eye, looking for any signs of backing out.

Kuroo gulps, but nods

…and Tooru doesn’t waste a second longer, yanking Kuroo forward before licking up a long stripe up his neck.

The brunette could barely make out Yaku saying “oh fuck that was really hot” when his senses where hijacked by the way Kuroo smells – there’s a faint fragrance of lemon-y shampoo, sweet and alluring beneath all the smell of alcohol and sweat. Kuroo tasted sweet, strangely, Tooru thinks as he trails butterfly kisses on the taller male’s collarbones.

He’s aware of Kuroo’s grip on his hip, aware of Kuroo’s every move. The way Kuroo angled his neck so that Tooru had more access to the smooth skin. Tooru licks up the side of his neck, almost reaching the other’s earlobe when he finds it.

“O- _oh_ …fuck…”

Aha. His sweet-spot.

Oikawa maps him out, licks that same spot again and Kuroo absolutely quakes with the stimulation, mouth parted and panting. Tooru looks up at him.

“Sensitive now, aren’t we?” He chuckles at the way the raven glares at him, half-assed.

“Fuck... the... shut your _mouth_.”

Kuroo brings up a hand to Tooru’s hair and pushes him towards his neck again, much to the surprise of Oikawa. When Tooru accidentally lets a groan loose with Kuroo’s fingers yanking his hair, Kuroo only pulls harder when Oikawa finally starts kissing his neck again.

Tooru could’ve been imagining things, but he hears Kuroo mutter something along the lines of _“wait till I have my way with you later.”_

Oikawa curls his lips around his neck in a smile before biting down on Kuroo’s sensitive spot, making the other yelp in surprise.

“Ah...ahhh…”

He massages Kuroo’s thigh in soothing circles before nibbling on the same spot again, before sucking on it hard, knowing proudly that it will leave a very nice shade of midnight purple there. He alternates between sucking and kissing the spot, wanting everyone to know that he has marked Kuroo, wanting this to be the best damn hickey Kuroo has ever gotten.

When Oikawa notices the patch of skin turning a nice shade of blue, he stops.

He brings his face back up to see a panting Kuroo, lips parted and cheeks dusted pink.

Tooru winks at him.

Doesn’t object when Kuroo pulls his head forward again, smashing their lips together.

(And if he were being honest, he was about to kiss this idiot after it all, too.)

Oikawa didn’t get to fully appreciate the kiss, because Kuroo was pulling away already. His body feels really heavy, but light at the same time. Kuroo was tracing his fingers along his cheeks with a smile, Bokuto was definitely hollering in the background. Lev was shouting something, probably. He could see flashes of light coming from where he somewhat remembers Matsun was sitting at. Could see Terushima eyeing him from the side, with a soft, sad smile.

He turns his head heavily towards Kuroo again. Kuroo’s lips were moving, but Tooru couldn’t catch a word he says.

Tooru knows that it was Kuroo who was holding him, though, before his world fades to black.

 

\--

 

“…-eeping, so don’t worry.”

Tooru’s head was pounding. Everything was fuzzy in his head, like TV static. There was light coming from somewhere.

_‘Who the fuck brought the sun to my face.’_

His body felt like it weighed the same as a truck. He could barely move his fingers. Tooru tried to control his arm to move, but it was as dead as a sack of potatoes.

A second passed. He could feel something shifting on his other side. There was a rustle of blankets – _blankets?_ – and a creak.

“…yeah, I agree.”

As the senses started to flow back into him, Tooru can somewhat make out his surroundings without opening his eyes. There was a pillow under his head. In his arms were another pillow, and it was really soft. The blanket over his body was really soft, too. Light, warm, and Tooru felt like he was in a bed of feathers. His feet were cold, but they always were.

He cracked open his eyes, letting the light blind him momentarily.

“I promise, Hajime. Hajime? Are we on first-name basis yet?”

Tooru willed his jaw to move. He hears the name, and the owner of the voice, and it doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. In fact, even when he’s having a shit-fuck hangover, the pictures from the night before started floating up in his brain, and everything started to make sense. The alcohol, the flirting, the games, Kuroo’s smell.

He was in Kuroo Tetsurou’s bed.

The thought made his heart clench in the weirdest way.

“Haha, yeah, I think – oh, he’s awake now. I’ll call you back.”

Tooru is definitely awake now. It takes a while for him to recollect his motor funtions; he was an athelete for fuck’s sake, how is it possible for a hangover to handicap him this much? He blinks his eyes a few times, but that was basically what he could manage at the moment.

“Can you…stop…yelling into… my ear?”

The bed dips, and Oikawa groans at the sudden movement. He hears Kuroo chuckle low and promises that he’ll smack that grin off his face later with the pillow – or his dick, just saying – that he’s hugging.

Given Oikawa’s position – on the side of the bed facing the wall, Kuroo must have slithered in under the covers to hug his middle, chest flushed to Tooru’s back. Tooru admits, Kuroo was very well sculpted himself – firm, but not beefy. His arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist, thumb going around in circles. He closes his eyes again and sighs, content.

(Though he wishes that the both of them weren’t fully clothed.)

“It’s already noon,” Kuroo whispers as he nuzzles into Oikawa’s hair, “and I’m starving.”

The soft whispers still felt like a gong was banged near his ear, but he’d be lying if Tooru said he didn’t like the body contact.

It was cold. Sue him.

“Nnghhh. Good. Starve.”

Kuroo huffs.

“I was under the impression that you would satiate my hunger yesterday, Oikawa.”

“No comment. Was drunk.”

Kuroo kisses Oikawa’s shoulder through the fabric. Oikawa notes groggily that he wasn’t in his button-down from yesterday.

“But you enjoyed it.”

It was a statement, not a question.

Tooru stifles a giggle.

“But I enjoyed it.”

Kuroo hums into his neck and pulls at Oikawa’s shirt collar. Tooru shivers with delight as Kuroo nuzzles his neck, planting soft kisses in a trail, before licking nibbling greedily all over. The shorter of the two moans out loud when Kuroo starts licking on the shell of his ear.

“A-aahh… _Kuroo-chan_ …”

Oikawa feels Kuroo grinning against his cheek before pulling away. He nearly cries out at the loss of contact. The raven pulls away from him completely, and Oikawa slowly turns and shifts his body to where Kuroo is smiling down softly at him, standing by the side of the bed, wearing a worn-out black shirt…

…in a pair of very tight briefs, dick at half-mast.

Oikawa swallows hard.

His senses coming back to him all at once, cracking headache magically gone, he realizes that if Kuroo is just in his (very thin, very sexy) underwear, then does that mean? _Did they_? He sits up so fast he can feel the whiplash and throws the covers off of him. True to his guess, he was in a foreign shirt as well, and from waist down he was only clad in his boxers from yesterday.

Oikawa looks up at Kuroo with wide eyes, the other putting on a pair of sweats.

“I- did we? Yesterday… did we, y’know?” He muttered out, words choked with guilt. If they _did_ , then he didn’t know how to tell Kuroo that he remembered nothing after their last kiss.

He’d die of guilt.

Kuroo looked back at him with confusion before realization struck him. Oikawa must have mirrored his expression too, palms sweating nervously.

And then the bastard laughed.

Oikawa glared daggers at him as the raven tried to stop his giggling fit, trying to compose himself.

“Oikawa…you… you thought? While you were in that state?”

The brunette must have flinched at his words and let unabashed hurt appear on his face because in an instant, Kuroo stopped laughing, noticing his expressions. Oikawa didn’t try to stop the other when Kuroo came to sit down in front of him this time, gently caressing Tooru’s cheeks, and Tooru must have looked really hurt for Kuroo to look _thi_ s guilty. Kuroo looked directly into the brunette’s eyes with golden ones before speaking.

“No, no, I’m sorry that I laughed. I used the wrong words, Oikawa, please don’t be mad, hmm? What I meant was that it took me a great amount of will-power and moral to not do anything to you while you were in that state.” Kuroo brushes Tooru’s brown bangs out of his eyes, and continues. “You were drunk, and I would have never had sex with you without your consent. Kenma always say that I’m evil, but I would never have done anything to hurt you.”

Kuroo didn’t say ‘I would never fuck you while you were drunk’ and instead used the term ‘have sex,’ and Tooru doesn’t know why but this gesture made him tear up.

“Ku- Tetsurou…”

The fact that he was sincere with all his words made Tooru trust him that much more. The fact that Kuroo was willingly and sweetly explaining how he felt made him want to kiss the idiot again.

And again.

And again.

_‘I’m head over heels for you, aren’t I?’_

Tooru was expecting nothing from Kuroo after that game had ended, but yet, here they are - with Kuroo gently brushing away the tear that was rolling down his cheek, in Kuroo’s room, with Kuroo's huge hickey Oikawa gave on his neck that Kuroo hasn't bothered covering up, in Kuroo’s queen sized bed covered in the tackiest sheets Oikawa has ever seen, looking each other in the eyes without a care in the world.

Kuroo pinches his nose.

“Let’s get you washed up, though you’re the epitome of ‘a cute mess,’ but I’d rather very much make out with you _after_ you’ve brushed your teeth, had some water to drink.”

Oikawa smiles, sorta in awe at Kuroo’s baseless confidence. Where the heck does he get it from? Either way, watching Kuroo’s hands try to tuck his disobedient lock of hair behind his ears, watching Kuroo’s smile grow wider at how the hair just falls back to its original place, how domestic all of this feels, Oikawa thinks that it’s not so bad after all.

They are far from lovers, barely even friends but maybe…just maybe… he and Kuroo could work out. Maybe something could start from this.

 _‘Fate is a funny thing,’_ Tooru thinks, smiling at the mark he gave Tetsurou before brushing it gently with his thumb – he is going to need to thank Hajime for meeting Bokuto.

He grabs the warm hand against his cheek, laces their fingers together.

Oikawa pouts. “You’re lucky you’re a sweet talker, Kuroo-chan, or I would have punched you for insulting me of morning breath indirectly.”

Kuroo brings up their entwined fingers and kisses Oikawa’s knuckles.

“Yeah, I guess I _am_ lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I suffered to write it. I ain't kidding, this baby has been in my queue for at least a month. I love writing through and through, but there are days when I can't help but think that I should just give up on this story. It had way more plot and made more sense in my head, so I'm sorry if it turned out to be garbage. 
> 
> But! I'm making this a series because I want the next part of this to be in Kuroo's point of view, with extras such as the phone call with Iwaizumi, the 'Osama-game' through Tetsu's point of view, what happened after Oikawa passed out and stuff like that. Also in the extras will be...well, hopefully my first attempt at smut? 
> 
> Until then! Love you guys lots.


End file.
